Fred and Hermione: The Truth Potion
by ThatNerdyFangirl
Summary: Hermione always seems to be catching Fred and George doing something crazy, but when she finds them selling Truth Potions, she doesn't know what she's in for.


Hermione stumbled through the common room, trying to balance the insanely high pile of books she had managed to borrow from the library. She flopped them down onto the couch before surveying the scene around her. After all, she was a prefect now and had to keep her priorities straight. She knew she was perfect for prefect and that she would do everything in her power to make sure everything was in its proper place.

As she eyed her way around the room, she let a sigh of annoyance out as she spotted Fred and George surrounded by a group of younger years. She could only imagine what they must be doing. Agitated, Hermione walked briskly over into the circle of children and broke into the middle. She was surprised for a moment, and only say little bottles spread out. It took her only a heartbeat to read the words "Quick and Easy Truth Potion" scrawled on the top of the bottle.

"Really boys? Truth potions? You really have lowered my expectations of yourselves." Hermione said in a demeaning tone.

Fred looked up and grinned a crooked smile. "Lowered? I think you are mistaken Miss Granger. We have invented a truth potion above all others. George, I think that's quite impressive."

Hermione rolled her eyes and bent down to pick them all up. Fred and George each shot out a hand and grabbed as many as they could before Hermione reached them all.

"Boys." Hermione said in her best Mrs. Weasley voice. "Give them over now."

Fred and George looked a one another before recognizing they couldn't win this battle. Grudgingly, each handed all the bottles back to Hermione. But George and Hermione didn't notice Fred slip an extra into the pockets of his robes.

*()*()*()*()*

Hermione went about her business over the next few days as normal. She stopped plenty more of the Weasley twins' joke shop gadgets. It wasn't that she wanted them to stop making all those wonderful objects. It was simply because she got to talk to Fred. She refused to admit her small crush on him, but she could tell that she was lying to herself. People would argue that George was just the same, but he really wasn't. George's eyes didn't sparkle the same as Fred's did when an idea popped into his head. George didn't have the devilish look all the time like Fred. Some people couldn't tell Fred and George apart, but Hermione could simply because she cared enough to notice.

Fred wouldn't tell George why he was so bent on showing off their work after the incident with Hermione. Fred couldn't bear seeing George's reaction if he knew that he had a crush on Hermione. That was one thing that motivated Fred to continue his pranks. He loved seeing Hermione with the slight tinge of pink on her cheeks as she got into an argument, especially with him. He loved that she was always ready to fight for something she cared or felt strongly about. He loved her bushy hair that seemed to frame her face just right. Fred couldn't tell George that. Not because he was embarrassed, but simply because even he wasn't ready to accept it and come to terms with himself about it.

But Fred knew that he'd have to do something soon. And he had the perfect idea.

*()*()*()*()*

The next few days Fred perfected his plan. He thought he had worked out every detail, but re-checked it multiple times in his mind. George tried to figure out why Fred was so vacant all of a sudden, but came to no conclusions. Fred had it bad. So bad, even his twin couldn't figure him out.

Hermione, meanwhile, was slightly disappointed Fred and George hadn't tried any pranks in the last few days. She knew it was only a silly crush, but she still looked forward to little encounters with Fred that made her smile. Instead she hid away in the library and read all she could to take her mind from it. Harry and Ron didn't know what was going on. They left her be, which Hermione was grateful for.

On a Friday morning, during breakfast in the Great Hall, a tawny owl swooped in from the Owlery and landed by Hermione, dropping a torn piece of paper by her plate. Hermione raised her eyebrows and shook her head at Harry and Ron who gave the paper a weird look. Hermione reached for it and unravelled the short message that wrote as following:

Courtyard at 11:00 tonight. See you then.

Hermione folded the note neatly in her pocket, bewildered at who would give her such a note. It took her all day to finally decide to figure out that she would go. By 10:30, she had crept out of the common room, taking her time to conceal her trip down outside to the courtyard.

*()*()*()*()*

It was a chilly night, and Hermione pulled her cloak around her in an attempt to conserve some body heat. There wasn't any snow on the ground, but frost had settled in, making it hard for Hermione to conceal her arrival. She appeared at the edge of the courtyard and looked around. Spotting a figure on the other side, she walked over to the hunched person. Her arrival was noisy and the figure glanced up at Hermione. Hermione was shocked to see Fred Weasley.

"You?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Fred grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. Me. Who were you expecting?" A look of worry came across his face, as if maybe he wasn't the one Hermione had wanted to see. But that was completely untrue.

"I wasn't sure..." She said in a timid voice.

Fred cleared his throat and tried to get his plan into action. "Hot chocolate?"

Hermione sat down beside him on a bench and nodded. Her gaze wandered away through the frosted trees and grass. The edges of the lake were barely touched with the cold of winter, but enough for a beautiful icy pattern to be created upon it. When Hermione turned back, Fred was wrapping up some bottles and shoved them away, only offering two steaming cups of hot chocolate. Hermione gave a grateful nod and wrapped her slender fingers around the warm cup.

"Let's drink." Fred said.

*()*()*()*()*

Hermione took some sips of the hot chocolate, and paused for a moment. There was an odd taste in it. Ignoring it, she took some more and swallowed. Fred sat there, not sipping his hot chocolate, just looking at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering, can we talk?"

"Of course we can talk." Hermione said. She was honestly a bit nervous about this. She didn't want to make fool of herself.

Fred grinned. "Great. So..." He trailed off. Hermione looked at him expectantly. He pushed on. "Why do you always rat George and me out?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she felt the answer bubble up inside her. She couldn't help but say "Because it's the only time I get to talk to you."

Fred grinned. His plan was working. "Do you like talking to me?" He asked in a mock innocent voice.

Hermione gave the same expression as before and blurted her answer. "Yes. I only rat you two out because I love being around you."

Fred let out a chuckle, and Hermione's eyed widened even bigger than before.

"FRED YOU TWAT!" She screamed. "YOU GAVE ME A TRUTH POTION!"

Hermione got up and stormed away back toward the castle. Fred cast a worried glance around him. This wasn't how it was supposed to work. Not at all. Grabbing all of his things, he shoved them into his pockets and ran after her.

*()*()*()*()*

"Hermione!" Fred yelled through the castle. He didn't care that is was late at night. He had just ruined his chance with the only girl he had ever truly cared for. He heard a faint noise coming from a classroom a couple doors down and padded softly up to the crack in the door, seeing Hermione with her head in her hands, sobbing silently.

Fred walked timidly into the room. Hermione looked up and gave him a look filled with so much hurt that it pained him.

"Hermione. I didn't realize..."

"What?" Hermione said viciously. "Didn't realize what would happen? Didn't realize that maybe I do care for you but just didn't want to share it? Fred. You can be so thick!"

Fred was stunned and shamed. He walked closer to her and sat beside her. "Really Hermione. I didn't know."

Hermione looked sadly up at him. "Then why did you do it?"

Fred took a long breath before answering. "Because I was hoping you would feel the same way."

Hermione stared up at him. "Feel the same way? What do you mean?"

Fred looked down at Hermione's tiny being. "I love you Hermione. And if that means anything to you..."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Fred, I love you too." She gasped and covered her mouth.

Fred let out a sigh of relief. "So what do you want to do about that?"

Hermione didn't hesitate before stating "Kiss." She looked at Fred in horror but he just smiled.

He leaned down into her small frame and wrapped his arms around her. His lips met hers and a silence passed in the classroom. Hermione rested a hand on Fred's chest as they parted.

"Damn you Fred."

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Fred asked in a knowing voice.

"No." Hermione said happily before reaching up and grabbing another kiss.

*()*()*()*()*

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback!


End file.
